Wendell Fidget
Wendell Herman Fidget III is a young wizard who appears in the Sofia the First episode, "Minimus is Missing" as the main antagonist. He later reforms in "Camp Wilderwood". Personality Wendell is a typical spoiled brat with an "It's my way or the hard way" attitude. He thinks that wanting something is enough to make it his. The only person who can put him in his place is his mother. He states that he does not like figs. Like most kids, he's also shown to not like doing chores as shown when he states "Not the cauldrons." History Wendell is a typical spoiled little brat with an "It's my way or the hard way" attitude. He believes wanting something is enough to automatically make it his. On his birthday, his mother gave him a magical lute, which he dismissed as a poor gift and decided to use its magic to get the gift he actually wanted: Flying horses. He first appears in the Hanging Gardens after the Royal Kids of Enchancia follow a herd there. Sofia and James try to free the flying horses, but Wendell thwarts the attempt with his lute. The wizard tells the kids that he claims them as his "new pets" and that he has no such intent on letting them go. After spotting Jasper and Onyx, he uses his wand to entrap them with vines. Suddenly, Amber appears riding on Opal and pelts him with figs, prompting him to scream, "Stop it! I hate figs!" When Amber starts to run out of fruit, James uses the vines to hold Wendell, but the wizard simply uses the wand to make the vines disappear. Sofia suddenly flies up on Jasper, who snatches his lute and destroys it. Not wanting his birthday to be ruined, Wendell is about to hex the Royal Kids. Suddenly, Wendell's mother shows up and zaps his wand out of his hand and demands an explanation. Wendell blurts out "I was just getting some presents." He instantly wishes he had not spoken, because his mother looks in the trap and instantly realizes what he has been doing. After he tells her why he did what he did, she scolds him and makes him apologize. After he has done so, Mrs. Fidget grounds him for his atrocious behavior and confiscates his flying carpet. Much to his dismay, Wendell is denied dessert for one week, banned from crystal ball gazing for two weeks, and to top it off, he is to spend the rest of the day cleaning out the cauldrons. Wendell makes his second appearance in, "Camp Wilderwood". His parents had taken away all his magical items in order to ground him. However, after he created a flying pig monster and conquered a small out of the way kingdom, they both shipped him off to Camp Wilderwood, to learn to have fun with magic without doing anything bad. Wendell despises the whole experience and is desperate to go home. Finding out that James feels the same way they buddy up to create a boat that will help them sail home during the big inter-camp water race. After stealing the camp flag and taking the lead, he urges James to continue sailing on home, but James cannot leave his sisters behind after their boat hits a rock and was sinking. After rescuing the girls, they all finish the race, James and Wendell, raise their flag first causing Camp Wilderwood to win the race for the first time. After returning to shore, Wendell admits that camp is not that bad, and then he walks to the Mess Hall to get some cookies with James. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Reformed Characters Category:Hexley Hall Students